No Russian
"No Russian" is the fourth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The mission sees the player take part in an airport massacre of hundreds of civilians, and made Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 one of the most controversial games to date. It also appears in a flashback during Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, when player-character Yuri tries to stop Makarov. The Special Ops level for this is 'Terminal'. Characters *Alexei Borodin a.k.a Joseph Allen (playable, K.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov *Viktor *Lev (K.I.A.) *Kiril (K.I.A.) *Anatoly *Yuri (playable only in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3) Walkthrough The player, as Joseph Allen, under the alias Alexei Borodin, starts out in an elevator with Vladimir Makarov and three other gunmen in Zakhaev International Airport. When the elevator opens, they slowly walk out into an airport security checkpoint where all of the gunmen open fire on the civilians, although the player may abstain. The player's movement speed is restricted to a casual walk through the airport. The gunmen move through the airport, and at certain points the player's speed is allowed a slow jog (using the sprint button). This movement speed restriction is removed once the player exits the airport terminal. After exiting via a gate service area the gunmen encounter FSB forces. For the first half of the level, the player utilizes the M240 and the M4A1 to cause as much destruction as possible (UMP45's, TMP's, MP5k's, and M9's can be picked up as well). It is highly recommended that the player save his/her ammo for the grenade launcher for use on the outside to get rid of the riot shield squads. The only threat in this part of the level are the police officers, though the terrorists will kill them easily regardless of any action on the part of the player. Halfway through the level, several Russian FSB teams arrive on the tarmac in armored trucks. The M203 can be used to make short work of any Riot Shield users. Flanking them is also an effective tactic, as they will often focus on the other gunmen. After killing all Internal Troops in their way, only Borodin (Allen), Makarov, and Viktor remain alive. Makarov leads Allen and Viktor to an ambulance (the getaway vehicle). Anatoly opens the doors and is not surprised to see only three men alive. As Makarov pulls Allen into the vehicle, he executes Allen with an M9 — leaving his body to be found by the Russian government. The combination of NATO weapons and equipment, English-speaking shooters who use military jargon, and the body of an American soldier makes the attack appear to have been supported by the U.S. Government, just as Makarov intended. Weapon Loadout In this level the player begins with an M240 and an M4A1 with an M203 Grenade Launcher attached. Any other weapons may be found and picked up. M240.png|M240 M4A1.png|M4A1 with M203 Found in Level These weapons can be found with and without attachments. UMP45.png|UMP45 MP5k menu icon MW2.png|MP5K TMP.png|TMP M9 3rd Person MW2.png|M9 Shield.png|Riot Shield TAR-21 3rd person MW2.png|TAR-21 F2000 menu icon MW2.png|F2000 SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 USP .45 menu icon MW2.png|USP .45 ELITE RPG-7.png|RPG-7 Striker 3rd person MW2.png|Striker (Dropped by Kiril) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapon p99 large.png|P99 Transcript Regional Differences This level has been cited as one of the most controversial levels in video game history due to its depiction of acts of terrorism and mass murder carried out by the player. Although many games have allowed the shooting and killing of civilians, such as the Grand Theft Auto series, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the first game to put the player in control of a gunman during such a civilian-dense terrorist attack. There is an option to skip the level at the beginning of the game at no penalty to the player. Also, if a player wishes to play the level but would like to skip it at any point, there is an option at the pause screen that allows it to be skipped at any time. It should be noted that there is no on-screen prompt given to the player to shoot civilians (i.e. the objective simply says "Follow Makarov's lead"). The player can go through the level without shooting any civilians or police officers. In the Russian version of the game by 1C Company (available for sale not only in Russia, but in Ukraine and other CIS countries), this level is not available for play. In Japan and Germany, if the player kills a civilian, the game will restart from the last checkpoint with the "You killed a civilian!" message. In the Japanese version, Makarov's line, "Remember, no Russian" is mistranslated as "Kill them, they are Russians." Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 During the flashback to "No Russian" in "Blood Brothers", Yuri, Makarov's right hand man, attempts to stop Makarov from killing the civilians, but Makarov finds out about Yuri's betrayal. Lev and Kiril hold down Yuri as Makarov comes out of the shadows, shoots him, and leaves him for dead in the parking garage. A severely wounded Yuri crawls in to the elevator. Makarov is heard saying his infamous line "Remember, no Russian." Yuri exits the elevator and picks up a dead guard's P99 and attempts to stop Makarov and the others, but falls over and becomes unconscious due to severe blood loss. A medic finds Yuri and begins to save him as the flashback ends. Gallery MW2 No Russian Elevator.png|In the airport elevator where Makarov reminds the team not to speak Russian. No-russian mw3.jpg|Makarov and his team, ready to initiate the attack. NoRussianMW3.png|Inside the elevator of No Russian in MW3's level: Blood Brothers. Terminal.jpg|The exterior of Zakhaev International Airport, as seen in the multiplayer map Terminal. Mw2-airport-level.jpg|Makarov, Lev, and Victor as they attack the airport MW3NoRussian.png|Yuri attempting to stop the massacre. Makarov No Russian.png|Makarov escaping after the massacre. easter.jpg|Easter Egg: In one of the stores on your left after you walk up the stairs, there are 2 copies of what appear to be Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. no russian.PNG|Security footage. no russian 2.PNG|Security footage. mw3 no russian.PNG|Security footage no russian 3.PNG|Security footage. mw3 no russian 2.PNG|Security footage no russian 4.PNG|security footage no russian 5.PNG|security footage no russian 6.PNG|security footage NR2.jpg|Police cars outside the airport. NR3.png|Security officer meleeing. NR4.jpg|Riot shield police officer. NR1.JPG|Dead police officers from the level. Video Video:CALL OF DUTY Modern Warfare 2No Russian gameplay. Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Inner Circle Category:Task Force 141